stargatewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Seanmillion (player)
History The Story of seanmillion seanmillion is the first of the millions. Of Tauri heritage which can trace its roots in Australia to the 2040s and '50s, seanmillion is the oldest of four children, all sons, of Lyall million and Mona. His parents were married in 2225 and their first son seanmillion (later a NID supersoldier and Tauri general) was born in 2226. seanmillion grew up in the CLASSIFIED suburb of CLASSIFIED. His father and his paternal grandfather, Walter million, were both veterans of the CLASSIFIED. They later ran a spaceport and mechanical workshop in CLASSIFIED, where seanmillion worked as a boy. Lyall million died when seanmillion was sixteen, leaving his mother to take care of seanmillion (or 'clamps' as he was known in the family) and his three brothers. seanmillion suffered from a CLASSIFIED in his youth, and this has left him with a slight CLASSIFIED, something that he shares with namesake seanbillion, a supra-powerful general of olden times. seanmillion attended the publicly funded state schools CLASSIFIED and CLASSIFIED. seanmillion won a citizenship prize in his final year at CLASSIFIED (presented by local politician, and later galactic robot demi-god, MLX), and subsequently represented his secondary school at intergalactic debating as well as laser-cricket and space-rugby. In his final year at school he took part in a microwave show hosted by CLASSIFIED, named CLASSIFIED, it broadcast on the commercial microwave station, CLASSIFIED. After gaining the (limitlessly respected) Victorian Certificate of Education, he studied engineering and science at the University of Melbourne. seanmillion joined the Ascendant Unimelb Alliance in 2057. The Becomings of a General The Galactic Empire had won a second term in 2074, but failed to win control of the Grand Galactic Senate, where the balance of power was held by fifteen alien senators. During 2075 the government was enveloped by a series of planar atrocities which resulted in the sacking of two senior ministers, CLASSIFIED and CLASSIFIED. The Rebel Force leader, CLASSIFIED decided to use the Grand Galactic Senate to block the government's budget bills, thus forcing an early election for the House of Rebel States. By 2075 the office of 14th Tauri General had come to be seen by most as almost entirely ceremonial, and therefore militarily unimportant. Nevertheless, the Imperial Constitution gave the Supreme-General wide-ranging reserve powers, including a license to kill rebels and heathens and to dissolve the Galactic Senate. Many held the view that the Supreme-General had no discretion in the exercise of these powers; that they must always be exercised on the advice of the Grand Galactic Senate and never otherwise. seanmillion disagreed fundamentally with this view, arguing the Galactic Constitution very clearly set out the Supreme-General's powers. seanmillion had made a study of the reserve powers through his earlier indecent relationship with CLASSIFIED. seanmillion was familiar with many battles, and had killed many heathens before accepting the Senate's offer of Supreme-Generalship. seanmillion took an activist and highly unusual view of the role of Supreme-General. Neither temperamentally nor politically was he inclined to accept that the Supreme-General was a mere cypher, bound always to act on the Galactic Senate's advice. The rest of this article is CLASSIFIED. seanmillion's ARMY OF THE DEAD *Colonel Razza *An00bis *Phrost